El Engaño - Naruhina - One Shot
by ShizuNight
Summary: No soy buena para los Summary, pero de igual manera los invito a leer este humilde One Shot. Resumen Super Corto: Me ilusionaste, haciéndome creer que algún día serías sólo mío, pero ese camino que nos toca recorrer está lleno de espinas que lastiman mi quebrado corazón. Con el dolor de mi alma, decidí dejarte ir y recorrer mi propio camino; sola.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es totalmente propiedad de mi imaginación loca.

 **N/A:** Primera vez que les traigo un Naruhina, bueno según la física tendría que ser: Naruto x Hinata, pero este pequeño ¿Drabble? O ¿One Shot?, la verdad no sé muy bien la diferencia, pero de todos modos, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **El Engaño [Naruhina] One Shot**

 _Entraste a mi mundo sin buscarte, llegaste cuando no te esperaba, me aferré a ti con mucha fuerza, pensando que era lo que necesitaba._  
 _Te quise desde el primer momento, me enamoré sin siquiera imaginarme como eras, realmente lo que yo pensaba era que tú me podrías lastimar._  
 _Me propuse amarte y conquistarte, luchar porque de mí te enamorarás, y al final logré que en mí te fijaras._  
 _Cuando creí haber ganado el cielo entre tus brazos, feliz me aferré a ti. Quise morirme cuando descubrí en tu vida la triste verdad, Ya no eras mío ¡Eras compartido! ¿Cómo superar semejante adversidad? Lo cierto es que me hiciste una herida, derrumbaste mi mundo, mi confianza y mi autoestima._  
 _Me ilusionaste, haciéndome creer que algún día serías sólo mío, pero ese camino que nos toca recorrer está lleno de espinas que lastiman mi quebrado corazón._  
 _Con el dolor de mi alma, decidí dejarte ir y recorrer mi propio camino; sola._  
 _Cuando te comenté mi decisión, tú sólo frunciste el ceño y me miraste con arrogancia, diciendo:_  
 _-_ _ **Me da igual, lo nuestro no era la gran cosa.**_  
 _No tienes ni idea de cuánto me dolieron aquellas palabras, con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, agarré mis maletas y salí de ahí, te escuché gritar mi nombre, pero no entendía el ¿por qué? Si tú mismo lo dijiste, lo nuestro no fue la gran cosa._  
 _Tiempo después me mudé fuera del país, empecé una nueva vida, pero algo sucedió._  
 _"Mareos, vómito, antojos, cambios emocionales" te suenan esos síntomas._  
 _Quedé embarazada de ti, la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Mis lágrimas brotaron, al saber que mi hijo no iba a tener a un padre que lo cuidara, pero la culpa la tenía sólo yo. Por haberme enamorado de una persona que me hacía daño, pero el amor es ciego ¡verdad!._  
 _No aborte a mi hijo, lo tuve y ahora en la actualidad, mi precioso Boruto tiene 4 añitos._  
 _Y te preguntarás ¿Por qué esperé hasta ahora para decírtelo? Tengo cáncer y estoy en mis últimos días. Quiero como último deseo que supieras de la existencia de tu hijo, no te pido que te hagas cargo, sólo ten en mente que tienes al producto de lo que alguna vez fue nuestro amor._  
 _Neji se hará cargo de Boruto cuando yo muera, si te interesa o quieres saber de mi hijo, podrás consultar su ubicación con Neji, él de seguro te dirá todo, yo se lo pedí._  
 _Sólo te quiero decir, que..._  
 _Te amé con todo mi corazón y el rencor que un día te tuve, se esfumó con todos mis malestares. Al final entendí que nunca tuvimos química y que tal vez, Sakura era la mejor persona para ti._  
 _A pesar de que nunca me amaste, yo si lo hice y por eso no te guardo rencor._  
 _Espero que seas feliz con la mujer que tengas a tu lado._

 _ **Para:**_ _Naruto Uzumaki._  
 _ **De:**_ _La mujer que vivió un engaño, y a pesar de todo, nunca te guardó rencor; Hinata Hyuga._

El rubio terminó de leer la carta y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, un sentimiento de pesar se inundó en su pecho y con fuerzas abrazó aquel pedazo de papel.

 **-Hinata, nunca te pude olvidar** \- susurró con los ojos cristalizados, agarrando la otra carta que decía.

 _Nunca te olvidaremos Hinata Hyuga._  
 _El velorio de mi prima será en los "Jardines la Esperanza"._  
 _Espero que puedas venir; Naruto._

 _ **De:**_ _Neji Hyuga_ .

 **Fin.**


End file.
